Ollie
| tribes = | place = Runner-Up (2/18) | challenges = 8 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 26 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 10/24 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 10 | days2 = 30 }} Ollie is the runner-up of . He later competed on . Controlling both the Rapunzel and Red Riding Hood tribes in , Ollie found himself in a sticky situation when he was the one against an alliance of four. A string of immunity wins resulted in the destruction of that alliance, but a costly mistake by bringing Bear to the Final Tribal Council over Chicken led to his loss in a 4-3 jury vote. His second shot in proved to be very different than his previous game; he was initially on the outs of the Lipschitz tribe and was targeted by Loopy. However, he was able to reel Bear and Jessie in to take out Alyssa, only to be voted out by the power duo of Sarah and Mae come the merge. Profile Survivor The Woods Ollie started out in a powerful position on the powerless Rapunzel tribe. He led the vote against Pam, Thomas, and Whoopi. After a Tribe Switch, Ollie did not find much luck, as he swapped with Jason who began targeting Ollie. Luckily, Ollie was liked enough to have defense, ultimately getting the upper hand on Jason. Through the witch hunt, Ollie discovered a Screenshot Share, but would find no use with it. At the merge, Ollie remained under-the-radar while the rest of the people outside of the "Final 4 Alliance" (consisting of Bear, Chicken, Jessie, and Occey) took out everyone in their way. Knowing he was the next to go, Ollie stepped up his game and won several Individual Immunity Challenges. At the final four, Ollie recognized that Bear was the biggest threat to win, so he tried to get Jessie to flip, but Bear played a tricked her in order to have her vote herself out. At the final 3, Ollie won the Final Immunity Challenge, but chose to bring Bear which would prove to be a miscalculation. At the Final Tribal Council, Ollie had an uphill battle, but through a flawless performance, he swept up three votes to win the game. Unfortunately, he was just one short to win the game. Ollie won the Fan Favorite Award for his hilarious confessional sessions and snarky comments. Voting History In Episode 12, the vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Pendant and Sommer, forcing a revote. Ollie voted for Sommer on the revote. Chicago Ollie started out on the dominant Lipschitz tribe where he failed to connect with any members of his tribe. After a Tribe Switch, he found out that Loopy was coming for him. Ollie used this information to create a strike force. He made up a fake copy paste in order to get Jessie and subsequently Bear on board. He got Z to join him in order to blindside Alyssa because they were afraid Loopy had a Hidden Immunity Idol. Coconutz used her Screenshot Share advantage to prove to Z that Ollie had lied to him, but Ollie was still working on trying to clear his name. Ollie was left out of the next vote and was blindsided when Jessie was voted out and then merge hit. He managed to get himself into the majority, but was then blindsided by Bear's idol play. Mae realized that Ollie was good at challenges and had a lot of friends and so she sent her allies against him while he tried to target Sarah. Instead, Ollie was voted out, sending him to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Ollie claimed he is not good at asking game-related questions, but that he is better at asking light-hearted questions to brighten the mood. He told the finalists not to mistake this for bitterness, but that it is because "they were all just so boring." He voted for Mae to win because they had a few good conversations before the Tribe Switch. Mae would win in a 7-3-0 vote, becoming the tenth Sole Survivor. Voting History In Episode 12, Bear used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Ollie's vote against him. Post-Survivor * In February 2019, Ollie was announced "Best Memer" in the second Generation Awards. Trivia * Ollie is the only contestant from to have previously played JRZ. * Ollie was voted out one day before his birthday in . His birthday was Day 31. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:The Woods Contestants Category:The Woods Jury Members Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Chicago Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Rapunzel Tribe Category:Red Riding Hood Tribe Category:Archie Tribe Category:Lipschitz Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:10th Place Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: The Woods Category:Survivor: Chicago